I'm Not Quite Gay Mate
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Arthur/Merlin. Arthur in hot pursuit of a straight Merlin. Cue Angst, fluff and all that jazz!


**I'm so sorry I haven't been around recently, this is my final year of uni and its been kinda awful lately! Please forgive me for just dropping off and disappearing for months! My exams will be over this september and then I will update regularly! That is hoping I pass of course, my life is a bit crazy now and I so want to pass out and graduate but meh! Sorry for ranting! This is a new one, sort of an olive branch to everybody who's been wanting to shoot me for sure, I love you all and I will update from the first day my uni finally finally gets over!**

**I'm Not Quite Gay Mate**

Merlin gulped and shrank back against the tiled walls of the bathrooms, "Listen mate, it's cool that you like me like that and stuff but I AM NOT GAY"

The blond guy who looked quite smart in his impeccable suite just smirked at him infuriatingly. Merlin was not amused in the least and he snapped "And I'm pretty sure this counts as sexual harassment in the work place, I could report you to the boss you know…." Merlin said not liking the way the blond man loomed above him, he was twice the size as Merlin and looked to be quite well built too so if it came down to a fight Merlin knew he'd loose quite pathetically.

The blond man chuckled quietly and then said "I'd like to see you try, do you even know who I am?"

"Ehhm…no I don't but if I were to hazard a guess I'd say you were a presumptuous prat!"

Arthur tutted, "Aren't you a feisty one?"

Merlin sighed; this is so not the way he was planning for within just a week of joining the Pendragon Corps as a junior tech.

Merlin knew that his break time was almost over and his section manager Edwin would throw a fit if he wasn't back on time.

"Look mate, I really need to get going, my break time is almost over."

Arthur let out a long deliberate sigh, he'd been trying to seduce this skinny raven haired man for a week and despite all his efforts Merlin, yes Arthur did care to learn his name unlike the object of his desires thankyou, despite all his efforts Merlin seemed quite adamant in his conviction that he was not gay.

Startling because he looked every inch like a man born to be bedded by men, even Gwaine seemed to think so.

"Can I persuade you to get a drink with me tonight?" asked Arthur finding all his coy or blunt advances rebuffed, he tried a new tactic.

Merlin looked startled and his blue doe like eyes widened and Arthur's brain immediately thought up sappy words like _'cute, adorable'_ which made him frown internally.

And then Merlin's eyes turned soft and sympathetic and Arthur refrained from sneering as he was not somebody to be pitied but still this could work in his favor so he kept his face open and earnest.

"Look mister, I'm sorry, really, truly sorry but I'm just not interested alright…and it would be pointless because…."

"You're not gay, yes you said that quite a few times already Merlin."

"You know my name?" asked Merlin a little bewildered and impressed all the same.

Arthur rolled his eyes dropping his hands to his sides from where they were caging Merlin in, "Obviously…"

"Look it doesn't necessarily have to be a date you know? We could go out as mates yeah? Have a few drinks, get to talk and know each other?"

Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest looking none too impressed, "You expect me to believe that when you've tried to molest me for the whole damn week?"

Arthur pouted "That's because you are just irresistible."

Merlin chuckled good naturedly and shook his head "You're incorrigible."

Arthur smiled too and asked "Is that a yes?"

"NO! And I have work now…" Merlin neatly side stepped Arthur opened the door and left leaving Arthur feeling bereft and miffed.

Arthur usually didn't make a habit of getting involved with his employees but this Merlin was just his type, when Arthur had seen him for the first time looking harried with his hair sticking in ever direction and shirt rumpled quite awfully he knew he wanted Merlin in his bed.

And when Arthur wanted something he went after it, relentlessly and he'd been trying to seduce Merlin with different tactics since but none of them had worked so far. And too add to this Merlin didn't have a clue about the fact that Arthur was the boss Uther Pendragon's son.

He just had to up his game and Merlin would fall for his charms, Arthur was sure he just needed to woo the man like he'd never been wooed before. Arthur began to plot his next move, Merlin would fall for him, he just had to.

The next day Merlin found his cubicle overflowing with potted rose plants and one had a tag attached to it that said "Have dinner with me? Please…" the card was not signed but Merlin knew who it was anyways and as people wolf whistled around him and teased he got a pleasant buzz in his stomach, no one has ever been this keen on seducing him before and despite knowing it couldn't go anywhere with mysterious blond guy he couldn't help but be touched. That evening he carefully loaded the rose plants into his beat up old ford and wondered why his erstwhile pursuer hadn't shown up today, strangely he felt almost disappointed.

Unbestknown to him though Arthur was watching Merlin loading the rose plants into his car with gentle care and felt a massive grin stretch across his face and refrained from shouting in joy.

**I don't know where to take this really, it came to me suddenly and its more of a peace offering really, I love you guys! It's just always Merlin being the gay one pursuing Arthur and for once I wanted a bit of a change you know? Review and let me know your thoughts on whether I should make this into a full story.**


End file.
